1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved key holder.
2. Related Art
The related art is found cited in the above-mentioned design applications and in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,612,685 and 4,658,479, which patents are hereby incorporated by reference.
Prior art key holders are difficult to use, i.e., to slip keys onto without pain or damage to ones fingernails or fingers.
Another problem with the prior art key holders is how to hold the keys, i.e., they must either be placed in a pocket or purse and are thus not readily available and/or uncomfortable in a pocket.